Daniel Bryan
Bryan Danielson (22. Mai 1981 in Aberdeen, Washington), besser bekannt unter seinem aktuellen Ringnamen Daniel Bryan, ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler. Er steht derzeit bei der WGL unter Vertrag. Geschichte Old Friend, New Enemy (Dezember 2011 – März 2012) Bei der ersten Smackdown Ausgabe nach dem Restart des WGL-Network machte Daniel Bryans ehemaliger Mentor William Regal ihm das Angebot ihn erneut unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Nachdem der American Dragon dies aber ablehnte und sein einstiger Mentor dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte kam es zu einer Fehde der beiden, in deren Verlauf sich Regal seinen englischen Landsmann Wade Barrett als neuen Schützling an die Seite holte. Wenige Wochen später kam es bei Extreme Rules zu einem Submission Match der beiden Techniker, welches Bryan für sich entscheiden konnte. Die Fehde gegen die beiden Engländer ging allerdings weiter. So wurde der American Dragon beim Royal Rumble 2012 durch William Regal eliminiert und im späteren Verlauf kam es zu einer Verletzung von Daniel Bryans linken Arm. Die Fehde mündete in einem United States Championship Match gegen Wade Barrett beim Cyber Sunday 2012. Die Fans entschieden sich für ein Steel Cage Match in welchem Bryan nach einem Wasteland vom Käfigrand unterlag. Road to Gold Part I (April 2012 – Juli 2012) frame|right|Daniel Bryan beim Versuch den Money in the Bank Koffer ab zu hängen. Einige Wochen später suchte der Chairman der WGL Vince McMahon vier Superstars Backstage bei Smackdown auf um sie über ihre Teilnahme am Money in the Bank Ladder Match bei WrestleMania persönlich in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dabei handelte es sich um John Morrison, Zack Ryder und Evan Bourne der aber direkt durch Heath Slater ersetzt wurde sowie Daniel Bryan selbst. Letztlich war es Morrison der sich durchsetzten konnte aber beim späteren Cash-In gegen Alberto Del Rio scheiterte. Nach WrestleMania wurde Bryan Backstage von Brock Lesnar und dessen Buddy Scott Steiner attackiert und brutal zugerichtet, als der American Dragon gerade auf der Suche nach etwas veganem am Büffet war. Daniel Bryan revanchierte sich dafür allerdings mit einem Angriff seinerseits in der Folgewoche. Daraufhin setzte Mr. McMahon ein Match der beiden für Lights Out fest und kündigte via Twitter an, dass der Sieger einen Shot auf den WGL Championship erhalten wrüde. Obwohl der Raging Dragon siegreich war wurde ihm diese Titelchance aber verwehrt. Im Mai lies Daniel Bryans ehemaliger Mentor Shawn Michaels seine Privatfehde mit der WGL Legende Bret Hart wieder aufleben und behauptete der bessere Mentor zu sein. Deshalb schlug er ein Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Harts Schützling Tyson Kidd und seinem eigenen einstigen Lehrling für die nächste Smackdown Ausgabe vor. Bryan konnte dieses Match, welches nach diversen Zwistigkeiten erst einige Wochen später statt fand, für sich entscheiden. Nach seinem Match gegen Kidd stattete der American Dragon dem Interims GM Alberto Del Rio einen Besuch in dessen Büro ab, bei welchem er diesen auf seinen auslaufenden Vertrag und das Anrecht auf ein Titelmatch aufmerksam machte. Dieses Titelmatch schlug Del Rio, der selbst Champion war, aber aus. Eine Woche später untermauerte der American Dragon seine Ansprüche auf ein Titelmatch mit einer Shootpromo, in der er auf Backstage-Politics einging und einige andere Promotions erwähnte. Da er einige unangenehme Wahrheiten angesprochen hat wurde Bryan eine Show später mit in die Verschwörung von Shane McMahon hineingezogen und wollte noch am selben Abend erklären seinen Vertrag nicht zu verlängern, allerdings kam ihm Del Rio zuvor und entließ ihn kurzerhand. - Beim Summerslam wurde dem Mexikaner dann vom WGL Office mitgeteilt das er seinen Titel doch gegen Daniel Bryan verteidigen müsse, welcher einen neuen Vertrag unterschrieb und überraschend zurückkkehrte. – Dabei handelte es sich um ein Steel Cage Match in welchem der Raging Dragon allerdings knapp scheiterte. The Dream and the Dragon (Juli 2012 – November 2012) Bei einer Smackdown Show nach dem Summerslam warf Cody Rhodes ihm vor sich das Titelmatch nicht verdient zu haben. In den nächsten Wochen wiederholte er diese Vorwürfe bis ein Match für Iron Will 2012 festgesetzt wurde. Dieses Aufeinandertreffen endete kontrovers, denn gerade als Daniel Bryan seinen Gegner im Guillotine Choke hielt und Cody Rhodes aufgeben wollte legte dieser die Beine auf das zweite Ringseil und coverte seinen Widersacher, was zum Sieg führte. frame|right|Der American Dragon im Match gegen Cody Rhodes bei der Survivor Series 2012. In den nächsten Wochen kam es immer wieder zu Konfrontationen der beiden. Kurz nachdem Cody seinen neuen Manager, Ric Flair präsentierte wurde vom vorübergehenden General Manager Vince Russo verkündet, dass Cody Rhodes gemeinsam mit Zack Ryder und Kevin Nash bei Uncensored in einem Match um den WGL Titel stehen wird. Fortan interessierte sich Rhodes nicht mehr für Daniel Bryan, dieser wollte aber nicht locker lassen. Nachdem der Sohn des American Dream im Titelmatch unterlag forderte Bryan erneut ein Match gegen Cody, der zunächst aber ablehnte. Einige Wochen später stimmte Rhodes Manager Ric Flair, entgegen des Willens seines Schützlings, einem Match bei der Survivor Series zu, nachdem der Submission Spezialist diesen provozierte. Diesmal gelang es dem Raging Dragon den Sieg nach einer brutalen Schlacht gegen Rhodes davon zu tragen. Road to Gold Part II (November 2012 – März 2013) Einige Wochen später wurde Daniel Bryan bei Tribute to the Troops 2012 schließlich vom wiedergewählten US. Präsidenten Barrack Obama als neuer Number One Contender angekündigt, nachdem der amtierende Champion Dolph Ziggler eine Rede des Präsidenten unterbrach. Nachdem der American Dragon den Show Off abfertigte folgte eine gemeinsame Feier mit Obama. In den nächsten beiden Wochen hatte der Herausforderer nicht viel mit dem Champion zu tun, stattdessen versuchten der General Manager Mike Adamle und dessen Assistent JBL Daniel davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Freundin Misery schlecht für ihn sei, worauf sie durch Shawn Michaels kamen. Eine Woche vor dem Titelmatch bei Extreme Rules kam es zu zwei „Pick your Poison“ Matches, bei denen sich Ziggler und Bryan je einen Gegner für den anderen aussuchen durften, beide wählten Shawn Michaels. Nach dem Match kam es zum Zerwürfnis mit HBK, als sich der American Dragon gegen einen Handshake und stattdessen für seine Freundin entschied. Am späteren Abend sollte es noch zu einer Vertragsunterzeichnung für das Titelmatch kommen, welche durch Ryback unterbrochen wurde. Auch bei seinem zweiten Match um den WGL-Championship unterlag Bryan frame|left|Bryan nach seinem Gewinn des World Heavyweight Championship in der Elimination Chamber. In den folgenden Shows spielte der Submission Specialist keine große Rolle, zunächst wurde eine erneute Fehde mit Wade Barrett angedeutet, aber diese Pläne wurden schnell verworfen. Beim Royal Rumble wurde Bryan dann von der Legende Sting eliminiert, der bei diesem Event sein WGL Debüt feierte. Im Verlauf der nächsten Shows kam es immer wieder zu Provokationen durch Shawn Michaels.Auch als Daniel Bryan von Smackdown im Zuge des vorübergehenden Roster-Splits zu RAW gedraftet wurde lies sein einstiger Mentor nicht locker. Beim Cyber Sunday wurde der World Heavyweight Championship als Major Titel für den RAW Brand neu ausgekämpft und der American Dragon wurde mit den meisten Stimmen ins dafür vorgesehene Elimination Chamber Match gevotet. – Die weiteren Teilnehmer waren Tensai, Hunico, Christian, der Undertaker und Chris Jericho, welcher sein Comeback feierte. – Letzten Endes schaffte es Daniel Bryan sogar sich gegen seine fünf Kontrahenten durch zu setzen und wurde neuer World Heavyweight Champion. Titlerun (April 2013 - Juli 2013) Bereits bei der ersten RAW Ausgabe nach dem Cyber Sunday und Bryans Titelgewinn kündigte der Royal Rumble Gewinner Cody Rhodes an bei WrestleMania XXIX gegen eben diesen um den World Title zu kämpfen, was ein drittes aufeinandertreffen der beiden bedeutete und ihre Rivalität wieder aufleben lies. Aber auch Shawn Michaels wurde durch den Titelgewinn des American Dragon wieder auf den Plan gerufen, obwohl dieser durch ein Match gegen Ryback noch immer verletzt war, denn Bryan verdiente seiner Ansicht nach den Titel nicht. Zunächst bot der Showstopper Cody Rhodes an ihm zu helfen, doch dieser lehnte ab. Wenig später verkündete Shawn Michaels der Gastringrichter beim WrestleMania Match der beiden zu sein. Bei besagtem Match machte HBK es seinem einstigen Schützling besonders schwer und knockte ihn aus woraufhin er die Halle verließ. Der Sohn des American Dream konnte den American Dragon trotzdem nicht bezwingen und musste schließlich aufgeben. frame|left|Shawn Michaels mit einer Sweet Chin Music gegen Bryan im 60 Minuten Iron Man Match. Aufgrund des kontroversen Finishs bei WrestleMania musste der Champion seinen Titel direkt bei der ersten Show von RAW nach dem PPV erneut gegen Cody Rhodes verteidigen, was ihm auch gelang. Nach dem Match allerdings verpasste der Showstopper Bryan einen Superkick, was beinahe zum erfolgreichen Cash-In des Money in the Bank Koffers durch Wade Barrett geführt hätte. – Rhodes wollte den Titel so allerdings nicht wechseln sehen und attackierte Barrett. – Zahlreiche Provokationen Seitens Shawn Michaels sollten nun folgen, bis Daniel Bryan ihm schließlich ein Titelmatch anbot um all dem ein Ende zu setzten und zu beweisen das er den Gürtel doch verdient, dabei sollte es sich um ein 60-minütiges Iron Man Match bei Iron Will handeln. Der Raging Dragon schaffte es dann tatsächlich seinen ehemaligen Mentor nach Ablauf der Zeit mit 2:1 zu besiegen und somit den Titel zu verteidigen. Direkt nach seiner Titelverteidigung zollte Daniel dem Heart Break Kid seinen Respekt bei RAW, in form einer Promo, obwohl die Show in Kanada stattfand. Noch am gleichen Abend verkündete der GM Mike Adamle, dass The Rock der neue Herausforderer auf den Titel sei. Der Submission Specialist versprach seiner Freundin Misery zu liebe bei diesem Titelmatch auf riskante Aktionen zu verzichten um sich nicht zu verletzen. Lediglich bei der letzten Aktion im Match vergaß Bryan sein versprechen, was letztlich zum Titelverlust führte. Fortan pausierte Bryan einige Monate um sich einem persönlichen Projekt zu widmen. Comeback (November 2013) Bei Armageddon 2013 feierte der American Dragon überraschend seine Rückkehr, bei einem Backstagesegment, als er seine Freundin Misery vor deren Mainevent Match um den Diventitel gegen AJ Lee besuchte. In besagtes Match griff er auch ein, was letztlich zu einer Titelverteidigung seiner Freundin führte und AJ’s Meister den Undertaker hervorrief. Die Show endete mit einem Staredown zwischen Bryan und dem Deadman. Bei der ersten Smackdown Ausgabe nach dem Season Break verlor Misery ihren Titel in einem Rematch gegen AJ. Der Submission Spezialist hingegen war bei seinem Comebackmatch bei der gleichen Ausgabe gegen Sheamus erfolgreich. Survival of the fittest (November 2013 – Dezember 2013) frame|right|Der Raging Dragon im Match gegen The Shield. Eine Woche später gab es Backstage eine verbale Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Raging Dragon und Triple H, als Bryan auf den General Manager Eric Bischoff wartete um diesen um ein Match gegen The Shield zu bitten, was ihm gewährt wurde. In der darauf folgenden Smackdown Ausgabe gelang es ihm gemeinsam mit seinem selbst auserkorenen Tag-Team Partner The Miz dann auch Dean Ambrose und Seth Rollins zu besiegen. Direkt nach dem Match forderte Daniel Bryan das Trio und deren Drathzieher zu einem Survivor Series Match heraus. In der Folgewoche wurde John Laurinaitis als Kopf hinter The Shield enthült und der Submission Spezialist gab sein Team bestehend aus Rey Mysterio, Dolph Ziggler, Eric Bischoff und ihm selbst bekannt. Bei der Survivor Series blieb The Shield aber siegreich. Dean Ambrose konnte hierbei den Sieg mit einem Pin gegen Bryan erringen. Privatleben * lebt komplett vegan * ist leidenschaftlicher Koch * engagiert sich stark für die Tierrechtsorganisation „PETA“ und die Naturschutzorganisationen „WWF“ * trainiert in Randy Couture's Xtreme Couture Gym Mixed Martial Arts und ist großer Anhänger dieser Sportart * galt als einer der größten Namen im Independent Wrestling und war von 2005 bis 2007 Headcoach der Ring of Honor Wrestling Academy * ist mit CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Layla, Antonio Cesaro und dem Independent Wrestler Steve Corino befreundet * hatte Beziehungen zu den WGL Diven AJ ( bis 17. März 2012) und Kelly Kelly (17. März 2012 - 17. Juni 2012) * ist seit 17. Juni 2012 mit Nikki Bella liiert Gossip * zerstritt sich mit seinem ehemaligen Trainer und Mentor William Regal * gilt hinter den Kulissen als vorbildlicher Angestellter * half Ric Flair gemeinsam mit Shawn Michaels aus einer Lebenskrise * stellte das WGL’13 Videospiel im Rahmen eines Promoauftritts 2012 gemeinsam mit Cory Ledesma in Deutschland vor * wurde von diversen WGL Angestellten bei einer Affäre mit Nikki Bella ertappt obwohl er zu dieser Zeit mit WGL Diva Kelly Kelly zusammen war * hatte Ende 2012 einen Auftritt bei der ZDF Kochshow „Lafer, Lichter, Lecker!“ Errungene Erfolge * 11x Hardcore Championship * 1x World Heavyweight Championship Typische Aktionen * European Uppercut * Dragon Screw * Diving Headbutt * Suicide Dive * Romero Special * Corner Backflip * Kick Variations :* Corner Dropkick :* Front Missile Dropkick :* Repeated Kicks to a kneeling opponent's chest :* Repeated Corner Kicks to the opponent's chest :* Repeated Kicks to the legs :* Running Kick to a kneeling opponent's chest * Suplex Variations :* Tiger Suplex :* Dragon Suplex :* German Suplex :* Belly to Back Suplex :* Northern Lights Suplex :* Saito Suplex :* Exploder Suplex :* Regal-Plex :* Teardrop Suplex * Running Elbow Strike * Running Single Leg Knee Strike * Cattle Mutilation * Guillotine Choke Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars